The 5th Sonata
by asena.ray.7
Summary: "By exchanging notes, you get to know one another, to understand one another. As if your souls were connected and your hearts were overlapping. It's a conversation through instruments. A miracle that creates harmony. In that moment, music transcends words."
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** **Hi, me again. This is just some introduction chapter for my new stories. This chapter is un-edit (raw).**

 **Prelude**

The hall went into silent as the music suddenly stop. All eyes on the stage focusing unto one of the musician who's now standing up from his seat. The violin in his hand hung loose and the bow already on the floor. Same as his eyes which now cast down, eyes flaring in fury. Maybe ashamed after being yelled by his conductor.

"That's it...I'm quit" he said. Eyes still cast downward.

"Yeah! Go ahead! That's what I want to hear. I was waiting so long for you to quit. Get out!" the conductor bark.

With the loud bang, the chair thrown down and he storm out of the stage leaving his silent band. After a long pause, the conductor inhale deeply. Closing her eyes as she pinching her nose bridge, she descend from her place.

"That's all for today. I will inform when we will restart the practice. Until I find new con-master."

Silently the band standing up and hurriedly packing for the day. They couldn't wait to exit the hall before another volcano erupted. After all left, one of the band member approach the conductor with worried eyes.

"What!?" the conductor ask shortly.

"Natsuki..." the Oboist began. "You know this is the third time we had changed our con-master. Can you just being satisfied with the arrangement?"

"No..."

"You know, he's playing well compare to our last con-master. It's really hard to find good violinist with good achievement nowaday" the oboist hug herself.

"Mai, good achievement as violinist doesn't mean he is good being a concert master. His style is still too crude for me. I burned my ears just hearing him playing. It makes me question how they can he win in the recent competition" the conductor grimace pinching her earlobe.

"To me he sound good. Maybe it just you. Just be grateful they sent him to join us. And how do we find the substitute for the con-master in just 2 weeks before our concert?" Mai sigh.

"Urghhh..." Natsuki grimace of the fact. "...should we ask Nao?"

Mai smile sympathetically "Natsuki..." she paused. "Nao is in German to focus on her world tour. You are being too dependent on her. Although, maybe she will come as soon as possible if you ask her, but, please, let her focus on her world tour concert. Its the best to give her some support and not to make her worried with our concert"

Another sigh from the conductor. "Okay, I will find some way to search for the con-master". With that she raise and and left the dressing room.

 **Next chapter: Kreutzer**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi. It's me, Ray. I have written Love me not, ff about Natsuki and Shizuru. Well this is another story about the couple that I love so much. Like the title said, The 5** **th** **Sonata will be more revolved around classical music, which I also love so much. In every Chapter, there will be one or two classical piece that I will recommend you to listen while reading it to understand the, situations and the conflicts involve. For this chapter, I recommend you to listen to "Beethoven : Violin Sonata No.9 Opus 47 : Kreutzer. First Movement" and "Beethoven Love Sonata Op.3."**

" _Music speaks louder than words"_

 **Kreutzer**

After paying the bill at the counter, sluggishly, Natsuki exit the bar intend to retreat back to her home after such a long and stress day. Her steps swing left and right indicating her intoxicated self. Tonight her baton's box are left in her room at the music hall. Empty. She had to buy new baton as she had snap her baton into two pieces when she was angry before. Lately, she start to lose temper toward her concert master and wondering when will this guy going to quit cause she cannot just fired the guy that being recommended by the hall president.

It has been 5 years since she start her orchestra band. Together with the peoples and friends she trust and truth be told, she was even fascinated when she hear them play in person. That's why, she decided to gathered them and form the Hime Philharmonic Orchestra. Though the name indicating the name of "princess" the orchestra band consisted of male and female musicians that she met all the years she played solo and touring the world. As her world tour, the achievement of her lifetime ended, she decided to broaden her world. She felt relieved when all the musicians she contact agreed to form the orchestra band with her and together they all rise in the classical world until 3 years ago, the Fuuka Hall arranged them to be the home band for them. It was a very notable success as the Fuuka Hall is the best orchestra hall in Japan and they have their own reputation and members among elite group. Most notable musician dream to play in this hall. As for Natsuki, she had frequently play in the hall in her early years as the musician in the solo recital, ensembles and competitions. Knowing that Natsuki had return home after her long journey with her own orchestra band, the hall immediately asked Natsuki to perform for theml. It was a full house. Natsuki herself is a very notable musician as the youngest successful maestro. She had furthering her study in music when she was 14 years old in conservatory in Paris and step by step, her name rise as most talented soloist before she decided to rest on hiatus to study in conducting. A silent year without any stage performance was worth when she back into the music world with her new orchestra band, The Hime Philharmonic Orchestra. Fans of the classical music was astonished for she had manage to gathered most of the unique talented and outstanding members. As the curtain rise, fans could see Tokiha Mai, the 4 times winner of Chieri International Concur in Italy as the lead Oboist joined by other woodwind team such as Munakata Shiho, Chie Harada, Higurashi Akane, and Kikuwa Yukino. The brass instruments musician is lead by tuba, Kanzaki Reito, and supported by Tate Yuuichi, Suzushiro Haruka, Kazuya Kurauchi and Okuzaki Akira. For the percussion line, the group had Takeda Masashi and Miyu Greer. The strings line was lead by concert master Yuuki Nao, a renowned violinist for her very articulate plays. She also a young prodigy like Natsuki whose successful from early year and continue studying music under maestro Searrs as his apprentice before she join the group. The group become an enigma and rise rapidly in the classical world for their beautiful yet energizing music. They become the epitome of the classical music. They had played and received invitation from all over the world until Natsuki decided to return to Japan. Unquestioningly, all the members followed her. Such a loyal member they are, where they had been through many thing together from the start.

It had become a big loss when Nao decided to return to her soloist career. She was torn apart between her teacher and after much reasoning and arguing, Natsuki told her to follow her heart and rest from the band and go for her world tour solo with her teacher. It was the last request from her teacher. As her teacher died of cancer 4 months after they start the world tour, currently she still tried to cover part of the countries to fulfill her teacher's wish spreading the wonders of music.

As for the band, after Nao's left, the band had been changing their concert master one after another. None of them manage to stay long and being patient with Natsuki's temper and strict conducting. The other band members already accustomed to the demon conductor, as they would call her behind her back, but for a newbie in the group, such a temper will only shove them away and not long after joining the group, the excitement lost and they decided to quit. The recent concert master was only stay for 3 weeks before he quit after Natsuki throw her baton to him out of her temper for not playing as she told him.

That bring to the trouble that now engulf Natsuki as she walk the lonely path of nowhere out of her drunken state. She didn't even recognized the few blocks of houses she's been passed. She know she had been lost but she didn't mind it at all. She can call Mai to fetch her and using location gps to help Mai to tell her location. But now, she prefer to walk alone in silent enjoying the night calm wind. Siting on the bench and raising her head looking at the beautiful starry night sky, she inhale deeply. Her mind playing the notes from her practice. The band will have to perform the piece in 2 weeks. She had to prepare the group. Most of all she had to find the concert master. None of the group violinist is suitable for concert master. She had tried Mikoto but her play is too hard and energetic. She cannot blame her because she knew Mikoto style are always very energetic to begin with and she was fascinated by it when she decided to add Mikoto into her group. Takumi, Mai's brother was too clean like a mechanical. He's too sticking to the music notes as he play exactly like what's written in the sheet. He also not suitable for the concert master which require flexibility. As for Alyssa, her play is too soft. She cannot be the concert master which require her to lead the orchestra.

Natsuki sigh. The mist escape her lips into the cool air.

"I miss Nao violin's sound. Nao..." closing her eyes, Natsuki remember back how she heard Nao's violin for the first time. The sound of the play makes her breathless. Nao always manage to makes her heart pounding hard but at the same time makes it stop. The seducting sharp sforzanto never fail to makes her blushed. Such a beautiful sound...yet... So...

The sound of violin interrupted her thought as her mind now focusing to the sound. Her ears perk up to catch every notes. Abruptly, Natsuki eyes widen.

"Nao!" she exclaimed as she raised from her seat at the bench and search for the direction of the sound. Turning around she tried point out the direction of the music that brought by the wind. Immediately she run out of the park searching desperately for the direction of the sound. Turning around the block, she stop to catch her breath but she don't want to stop too long for she afraid she fail to catch the violinist.

 _Has Nao return from oversea?_

She could feel excitement but then her leg stop with a heavy pounce on the ground when one of the note manage to catch her attention. Standing idle at her place, her eyes widen.

 _No. This is not Nao._

Resuming her run, she quicken her pace and widen her step.

 _This is not Nao!_

 _This is someone else..._

 _Someone more..._

 _More..._

 _Fierce..._

At the end of the piece, the music stopped.

 _No!_

 _Don't stop!_

 _Play more for me!_

Desperately, she run with all her might turning around another block of building and reach another park.

Plenty of musician play their instrument and peoples watching them play. The violin already stop minutes ago and its hard for her to search for the violinist but she will never give up. Searching from group to group of peoples, she hope she can find the violinist by asking around about it..

"Hey, sir. Do you know where I can find the person who play the violin a while ago?"

She ask another stranger who visit the park. The man scratch his head.

"I think she went that way..." he point

"Thanks..." leaving the man, she run toward the direction.

From her distance she could see the black violin case among the passerby. Pushing aside the stranger body all the way toward the violinist, just focusing unto the violin case, after lots of cursing and apologizing to the passerby, she finally come into short distance with the violinist. Not wasting any time, she grab hold the hand before she could see the owner.

"I'm sorry..please stop! I beg you!" she shout out.

Her loud breathless shout manage to stop the person and they turn around. Catching up her breath, Natsuki noticed the form fitting black boot of the violinist.

"Hah...hah...Gomen nasai. I...hah..hah.." her face and shirt already soaked with sweat.

"It's okay. Calm down" the person in front of her reply. The kyoto accent are very visible from her speeches.

Raising her eyes immediately, now Natsuki can see the violinist, but it was a mistake as she suddenly feeling nausea.

 _Urghh..I forgot I have a drink earlier._

Without much care, she go to nearby place she can throw up. Luckily, the person next to her are nice not to leave her.

"Are you okay, miss?" she asked worriedly. A hand comes up to softly pat her back.

"Yeah..it just..I was running so fast try to catch up to you that I forgot I have a drink earlier..haha..I'm sorry.." she reason pathetically.

"Fufufu..."

The melodic laugh catch her attention. "Sumimasen, miss." Natsuki forgot how many times already she apologized. Wiping her mouth with the handkerchief she stand to face the person next to her only to be fascinate at the gorgeous brunette and deep ruby eyes.

"Miss..you...drooling..." the brunette smile as she pointing at Natsuki's cheek.

"ack!..." a blush came as she wipe the drool.

 _Cute._

The brunette noted.

 _Her green eyes also beautiful. But I still manage to remind myself to breath and not to drool._

 _Ahhhh...~_

"Are you..." green eyes avert to the case she hold before fixated unto the ruby eyes "Are you the one who played the violin earlier?".

The ruby eyes know the question is a very serious matter. She could sense something she couldn't comprehend from the cute girl in front of her but she knew that she ask for something seriously. "Yes" the brunette answer simply.

"Can...can you please play it again for me? I will pay no matter how much you ask. Please" now Shizuru can see desperation written clearly on the girl's facial expression.

"Ah..but right now.." the beautiful green eyes cast downward as she takes out her wallet and count the money in it. Retreating all the notes in the wallet she hand it over for her to take "I only have this. But if you want more, we can go to any nearby combini so I can..."

"It's okay..." the brunette cut and push the hand in front of her. "You don't have to pay me... and yes...I can play it again for you"

Turning her head around, the brunette noticed the crowd around her "How about we go somewhere else with less people around."

The conductor nodded and follow behind the violinist.

"By the way...what's your name?" the conductor ask after a long silent from the person in front of her.

"Call me Shizuru" a short answer without stopping in her track or even turning around.

"err.. I'm Kuga. Kuga Natsuki..urmm..your surname, miss?" Natsuki scratch her cheek.

"Just...Shizuru.."

"O..okay...Shi..Shizuru.." Natsuki avert her gaze to look around the road they passed. It has become less peoples and quiet down. "Ca..call me Natsuki."

"Natsuki" the brunnette pronounce the name carefully which bring a blush on Natsuki face.

"Sh..Shizuru.." Natsuki mumble shyly.

Shizuru stop as they had reach near the riverbank. There are bridge not far from them. Putting down the case, Shizuru open it and reveal a classical violin inside it. Natsuki eyes perk up at the craftmanship of the violin. She had enough experience to noticed that the violin is not an ordinary cheap one but a very high end work of art..

 _Maybe Bergonzi?_ Natsuki mused.

"Kannin na for the inconvenience that you have to seat on the grass. But its still a first class front sit." Shizuru look at the formal attire of Natsuki and noticed that Natsuki isn't just like her other everyday spectator. Something tells her that she is someone from the music world.

 _But..._

The bow now touching the string as she start off with the sharp Presto.

 _Screw the music._

As the sound reach Natsuki ears, her eyes widen in awe. The sharp yet breathtakingly start. It a fierce play like Nao.

 _No! It's much more forceful and fierce than Nao. What is the word?_

As the play continue, it then takes another turn. The crescendo is more unique and..

 _Beautiful..._

Some feeling from the play, Natsuki tried to pinpoint what's it is as she focusing and drowned in it. The play is so beautiful, not straining by the music sheet, but not too scramble around. She play Beethoven yet at the same time it's not just another copycat of Beethoven.

Beethoven Violin Sonata No.9 Opus 47. Also known as Kreutzer. Usually for duet with a piano. The sonata was originally dedicated to the violinist George Bridgetower as mulatto sonata. The sonata open with a slow introduction with a solo violin in A-major then followed up by piano. It then turn into more darker toward the minor key in the middle. It was a difficult piece. She still remember how Nao would practice the music for two to three rounds to successfully convey it and bring the emotion in the piece.

 _Yet... she manage to play it solo..and it didn't even ruin the dynamic of it. But more, she manage to bring forth the predominant furious at the start of the first movement. But it was different from the original piece notation. More so, she had made this Kreutzer become hers. The ferocity in the piece didn't lost but it become more predominant and it shine brightly. I could feel the desperation, angry, the strong yet soft feeling, anguish, it's like caressing at the same time but forcing on at the same time._

 _What is this feeling..._

 _It makes me want to cry but at the same time it engulf me in joy._

 _Makes me want to lash out my fury but it calming my sense._

 _This feeling.._

 _Yes..._

As the piece near the end with an angry coda, it then change again with another sharp adagio.

 _Yes..._

 _This is freedom..._

There was a long silence after the piece end. Shizuru inhale deeply and wipe the sweat on her forehead with her sleeves. Turning toward her spectator on the ground, her eyes widen in shock at the display in front of her.

There, Natsuki sat silently, hugging her knees and her eyes wet from crying. Her eyes still not blinking. Unmoving. It bringing more question to Shizuru.

 _Why she cried? Is this thing so important to her?_

 _From the time she grab my hand and daringly offering any amount of money to me to play, I had a feeling that this Natsuki had something crucial she's been facing. It's like she need this more than anything. Like she clutching at this for her life._

"Natsuki..." she called. The body flinch and green eyes turn to look at her. Those small pink lips still shut in silent. "You're crying"

"eh?..." eyes blinking as green eyes wavering. Her hand comes up to feel only the wetness on her cheeks. Hurriedly, Natsuki turn around and both hand furiously wiping the tears that manage to leak from eyes.

 _What happened?_

 _I didn't even realized I was crying..._

 _Argh...this is so embarrassing..._

 _Turning her back toward Shizuru, Natsuki tried to hide her weak self from Shizuru._

At the back, Shizuru look at her ground contemplating her play a while ago.

 _Why am I being so un...settle..._

 _I had a bad feeling about this person.._

 _Even with my play, she know the emotion I tried to hide.  
_

 _If only I can be so open as her..._

"Ehem..." a cough from Natsuki stop her inner voice. "I'm sorry for showing you my embarrassing self. Pardon me"

"Fufu..it's okay. I never seen anyone had cried listening to my violin"

"I'm not just anyone..." Natsuki interrupted.

 _As I expected.  
_

Shizuru raise her brow. "Mind telling me who you really are, kawaii koneko-chan?" Shizuru asked playfully.

"uhukk" hand comes up to cover the cough. "I am..." Natsuki eyes catch a shivering hand that clutching tightly unto the violin. Taking the hand, she could feel the coldness of the hand. Maybe because of the cool air..or maybe for other reason. Looking at the ruby eyes, she could sense defensive from its owner behind the playful facade she show.

Holding the cold hand with both of her hand, Natsuki softly open the strained hand to release the strong hold on the violin. Taking the violin, she raise the violin on eye level to search for name inside the sound hole. One hand still holding onto Shizuru.

"Stradivarius" eyes now turning back to the owner's face to search for an answer.

 _As I guess, you also not just another violinist. But..who you really are?_

Natsuki ask at the back of her mind. The unspoken question only met by a questioning gaze from the ruby eyes.

"You know...musics speak louder than words" the words from Natsuki manage to widen the ruby stare in bewilderment.

Taking the bow from another hand, Natsuki raise the violin unto her shoulder and play a simple piece of Beethoven Love Sonata Op.3. Unlike Shizuru, the play from Natsuki is much calmer and heartwarming. Bring about peace and love, just like the piece name that it could lift the heavy heart and feel at ease. The sound from the violin she produced show how much love she had for music.

 _Such a poor violin, your master has been playing you violently with anguish and fury._

 _Have you only been in sadness and grief?_

 _You deserve love and care_

 _Happiness and joy._

 _How long has its been for you_

 _and also.. for her?_

As it end, she turn again toward Shizuru who now has some uncomprehending look on her face. Maybe still caught off guard that she also can play violin and bring the beautiful sound from the Stradivarius with ease, and maybe she also caught up with her music and still in awe of it. She had tried her best to show the love and gentleness through her play. The music from her heart. The love she had, she hope to tell the violinist about it. About her love of music. Her care. Her joy. In hope she could see what she have seen. Feel what she felt.

"Shizuru. Like I said, I am Kuga Natsuki." taking the hand of the person in front of her, she could feel the hard fingertips of the violinist indicatiing years of harsh training. Just like hers. Maybe more than her, these fingers has been pressing so hard onto strings that it hurt so much.

 _Why?_

 _What had happened?  
_

"I am a conductor for Hime Philharmonic Orchestra at the Fuuka Hall and I want you to come with me"

There was a long silence as Natsuki waiting for the other to answer her invitation.

"pfttt.." the chuckle from Shizuru shocked her.

"Ara ara..Natsuki.."

"What?!" she raise her voice. Still couldn't believe the reply she received after such a serious invitation.

She was serious with it.

"We had just met a while ago, and you already propose to me..." a hand came up to a cheek as an embarrassment gesture. "As much as I like a cute girl..but a sudden marriage proposal.."

"I'm not proposing you to married me..." Natsuki cut in hurriedly. "Baka.." hands crossed in front. "I was asking you to join my orchestra group. Come join me. I want you" she ask again in all seriousness as her viridien green eyes fixated unto ruby one.

Taking the violin and the bow from Natsuki, Shizuru tuck them inside the case. Satisfied with it she clutch the case in her right hand and start to take a step to leave.

"No." a short answer.

"WHAT!" Natsuki was shock beyond word. How come someone decline an offer from her. Many other musician dream to play in her orchestra and even ask the president of Fuuka Hall to recommend their name just to join her team. One of them is her recent concert master. No. Fix that. .Ex-concert master.

"WHY?!" Natsuki feeling unsatisfied with Shizuru answer, She need to know the reason.

"I'm not interested to play in orchestra. I'm just a street musician" Shizuru began to walk away when Natsuki stop her in track and grab her hand from behind.

"I will teach you. I want you no matter what! I will give you anything you want if you join my orchestra."

Turning around Shizuru stare deeply into the green orbs. There was undying resolution in them.

 _Ara...Looks like this one is a hard one. She..._

Shizuru raise her brow trying to search any demand to waver the conductor's resolution.

 _Hmm..._

"You will give me anything I want if I join you?" Shizuru ask to confirm.

"Yes" Natsuki answered firmly.

"Anything?" her voice tilt.

"Yes..anything I can do"

"You promise?" the question meet with a firm nodded from Natsuki.

"hmmm...How about..." Shizuru point her finger on her cheek in a thinking pose "You become my girlfriend. As I usually stay anywhere I could find, I want to stay in your house, and you said you will teach me, so you have to take good care of me too. As your girlfriend and your violinist, you have to take good care of my every needs"

 _Fufu..I'm sure she will cancel her offer with these demand._

Shizuru smile sweetly.

A minutes goes by in silent as Natsuki still staring at her. Maybe thinking of the heavy demand.

"Okay! Done...! Now you come with me to my house.." with the answer from Natsuki, a hand that holding her clutch firmly and now dragging her along.

"A..ara..w...wait..wait a minute.." Shizuru bewildered by Natsuki resolution.

"What? Is there anything else you want?" Natsuki stop and turn around to face Shizuru. Her eyes never left the ruby as with her firm hold. The stare caught Shizuru off guard.

 _Ara_

 _This girl..._

 _There's no way I can find a way to escape her.._

 _Am I?_

Shizuru bites her lips.

"I...I need to get my belonging first" her voice shrieking a little and immediate she gulping the lump in her throat.

"Okay..anything else?"

"I..I'm hungry too. I need to eat..haha" Shizuru eyes avert sideway as the excuse was just a lie to escape from Natsuki.

"We can stop at any restaurant on our way. I will pay for the dinner." the hand still clutch onto Shizuru's as if it had been glued there.

 _Mou..._

Shizuru cried inside her head.

 _How do I manage to get into this trouble..._

"Now..where do you stay?" Natsuki ask as she again dragging Shizuru along toward the main road and raise her hand to stop the cab.

"Gar..Garderobe Street.."

The cab stop in front of them and Natsuki shove Shizuru inside before she join in and told the driver to send them to the address.

 _Mou! Kami-sama, help me...I'm in big trouble..._

Inside, Shizuru cried at what her future will be...  
...

 **Next Chapter : Auferstehung**


End file.
